Matchmaker
by oranfly
Summary: Maybe Walter is better at playing matchmaker than previously thought.


A/N: Alright the vote was in and it was unanimous. So ladies, gentleman, get your bibs!

"Is everyone ready? No gaping holes or missing zip-ups?" Walter asked, weaving between Astrid, Peter, and Olivia to check on everyone's hazmat suits. "Peter, could you get the back of agent Dunham's suit there?" He said patting Peter on the arm.

Peter just rolled his eyes and walked behind Olivia to check her suit for the third time in the last five minutes. He had never seen his father so determined for something to happen, as he was with getting him and Olivia together. Olivia on her part was coping rather well with his father's blunt intentions and fought to keep the scowl on her face in check as Peter pretended to zip her up yet again.

"Can we just get on with it Walter? I think we're all ready." Peter said, trying his best to stay calm.

"Yes, yes, I think you're right son." Walter began to move beakers of various colored substances around their working table into position and then he moved to the secure vault where Astrid helped him roll out the latest victim from their newest investigation. They were all moving carefully around the body laid out before them. Olivia a few feet back so she could see what was going on, Peter beside his father to hand him tools, and Astrid by the dial station at the end, observing the levels of radiation and frequencies. They were going through this quiet routine with minimal words, when Peter, without turning spoke up.

"So, Dunham, has Broyles got any new leads on the case." Peter was just handing Walter a scalpel and when he didn't hear a response he turned to Olivia. He watched as her eyes started to slide back and her knees buckled. It all seemed to happen in slow motion as Peter reacted by lunging back and trying to catch her before she fell, but her suit had caught on an overhanging scrap of metal and it tore at her suit causing her body to pause long enough for Peter to catch her. But the damage was done and he could see the long tear in the back of her suit. He turned wild eyes to Walter who was still holding the scalpel and staring at him with horror in his eyes.

"Peter – you're suit!" Peter glanced down to see a four inch slice in his suit caused by his turn to catch Olivia and the sharp object his father now held. "In to the decontamination shower! Now!" Walter yelled.

The panic hit Peter full force as he stood with Olivia still in his arms and ran full tilt to the secure room 15 feet away. Astrid followed and as Peter passed the thresh hold of the secure room she shut the door behind them, and lowered the lock. Pressing a series of buttons to make sure the environment of the room would be appropriate for the radicals they had been working with and she watched as Peter set Olivia down on the bench and began to undress her while she stirred. Not wanting to see anything she wasn't meant to she turned and pulled the shades over the window.

Olivia felt her head sway as light began to filter back into her vision and she became aware that someone was tearing ruthlessly at the buttons on her shirt. This realization caused her eyes to fly open and her body to jerk away from the movement.

"'Livia, thank God! You need to take all your clothes off now!" Peter stood and began stripping his suit and the rest of his clothes off.

"What?!" Olivia didn't budge as she watched him strip.

"You got a tear in your suit and Walter accidently cut mine. We need to be in that shower within the next thirty seconds, so STRIP!" Peter was trying not to yell, really he was, but when she still wasn't moving and he was already down to his boxers he began to undress her again before she snapped to and began to undress herself. She was finally down to just her underwear and bra when she looked up and realized Peter was absolutely naked. He grabbed her clothes from her and then held out his hand for the rest.

"I need everything Dunham and I need to burn it over there. Now is not the time to be bashful when seconds could cost us our lives." Olivia took a deep breath and finished undressing, handing Peter the last remnants of her humility. They each ran in opposite directions as Olivia started the shower up and Peter threw the clothes into the furnace and shut the door for it all to burn. He ran over to wear Olivia stood under the running water with her back to him and joined her under the burning hot spray that turned his skin pink within seconds. The spray was hard and narrow forcing them to be close together. To get the spray on both of them it wasn't uncommon for them to brush against each other as they scrubbed vigorously at their own skin, too panicked to care about anything other than scrubbing their skin until it felt raw. A minute passed and Peter began to scrub at Olivia's back as she couldn't reach. She jumped at first and was about to yell at him, but he was trying to help.

"Your turn," she said and started to turn. He turn at the same time so they wouldn't have to see each other's front sides and he felt her begin to scrub at his back. After a minute her scrubbing slowed and it felt more like she was just sweeping her finger tips down his back. Peter became hypersensitive to everything Olivia, from the finger tips on his back to the radiating feel of her being just a couple inches behind him without a stitch of clothing. He wanted to beg her to continue and he wanted to beg her to stop, but he just stood frozen.

Olivia watched as if it weren't her controlling her hands, but someone else. She felt his hot skin beneath her fingers and it took all her effort not to spin him around so she could touch more of him. Finally she got a hold of herself and she dropped her hands to her sides, trying not to look down at his bare backside.

"I- I'm sorry," she muttered softly, backing away from him as if the distance would help her think. She watched as Peter's body shivered from head to toe and concern welled up for him. "Peter? Are you feeling okay?" She reached out and rested her hand on his arm.

"Yeah," his voice was deep and rough, sending chills through her own body and causing things to tighten in her that were slowly beginning to wake up around Peter.

Maybe it was the feeling of this possibly being her last day alive with this man or maybe her brain had finally just turned off, but she found herself stepping closer until their bodies were just a sliver apart. She leaned forward until her lips lightly brushed the center of his spine. Peter nearly jumped out of his skin in response, but he didn't want to frighten her away so he tried to stay still. His skin tasted amazing. She darted her tongue out to lick a short distance up his spine and Peter let out a low growl in response. Smiling, Olivia kissed and licked her way up his back, taking small detours to lightly suck on him. Peter was just fighting not to turn and take her right then and there but when he felt her hands wrap around his waist and settle on his stomach, slowly massaging and feeling his torso her name passed his lips like a prayer.

Hearing her name whispered and echoing off the walls jolted Olivia back to awareness. Peter spun beneath her hands and pulling her towards him and pressed their bodies together. Olivia moaned when she felt him hard and flush against her stomach. Her moan was cut short as Peter leant down and devoured her lips with his in a heated kiss that burned its way through her entire body, lighting her on fire. She splayed her hands out on his muscular chest and traveled down to his hips and pulled him even closer, grinding her hips into his. Peter's grip on her almost became bruising as he half cried out in passion.

Olivia steered him so his back made contact with the tiled wall in the shower and she began to kiss her way down his neck and chest. She twirled her tongue in his belly button making him laugh momentarily, but then she kissed the tip of his very erect cock and Peter saw lights dancing at the edge of his vision. His hands burrowed in her hair gently as her mouth slowly enveloped the length of him and he fought not to move and react, just moaned his pleasure for the entire room to hear. She gripped the base of him with her right hand and balanced herself with her left as she moved her mouth up and down his shaft, alternating between licking and sucking him. She hummed in pleasure as she licked from the base of him up to the tip and took him all in again.

"'Livia, please!" Peter hoarsely cried out. He was so close already and he wanted to be able to return the favor. She paused mid-suck and pulled away. Peter saw a look of fear on her face that spoke of rejection and he saw her building up her emotional walls again. He roughly pulled her to him and kissed away the fear. "You're way too good at that and there are other things I want to do to you before I'm finished." Realization dawned on her face and she smirked.

Peter began to plant gentle kisses around her jaw line and licked down her neck. His hands reached up to massage her breasts and Olivia whimpered at his touch. Lowering his mouth further Peter twirled his tongue around her left nipple and gently nibbled on it. Olivia cried out in pleasure and had to grip Peter's shoulders so she wouldn't buckle to the floor. Peter dropped his hand down to her center and slowly pet her, making her buck into his hand so he could touch more. When he let a finger pass between her and felt just how ready she was it took all of his will power not just finish it right away, but he held his lust in check. He slowly delved his fingers around feeling and exploring all of her and finally he inserted a single digit and that was enough for Olivia to come screaming his name, gripping his shoulders so tightly. Peter smiled his cocky smile and let her settle back down on earth before he pulled her close and murmured all the things he was going to do to her in her ear.

"I pick the third option," Olivia whispered.

"They're not options, 'Livia. They'll all happen sooner or later." His smile was so sure.

"I know, but the third idea sounds appropriate for now." She smiled coyly at him and dropped her hands down to his hips and then butt. "I've always loved this butt." She laughed.

"Well it's all yours Dunham, if you want it."

"Oh I'm taking it and you're not getting it back."

Peter laughed and he couldn't ever remember being this happy. "Idea three, huh?"

Olivia nodded while biting her bottom lip and fighting the largest smile. Peter spun her around so her back was to him and slowly rubbed up and down body, massaging her hips and breasts until she was panting for air. She ground her ass into his front causing him to moan appreciatively.

"Alright miss, I'm going to need you to put your hands spread apart on that wall." Peter whispered huskily in her ear. Smiling, Olivia did as she was told. "Bend over more." She inched her shoulders down. "A little more." She complied until her torso was almost parallel with the floor. "Perfect. Now you're going to need to spread them."

Olivia inched her legs apart and Peter helped by gently widening her stance a little more.

"It seems we've got a problem miss."

"Oh yeah?" She asked looking back saucily at him.

He nodded. "You're in need of some thorough ravishing." And he slowly entered her hot center. They both moaned at the feeling of being joined and Olivia had to fight not to buck her hips back into his so she could feel more of him. When he was completely in her he withdrew and then quickly pushed back in. Their bodies slapped together as they repeated the motion. Peter hands reached down and rubbed her breasts, pinching lightly at the nipples making her cry out over and over until he could feel her coming around him and he soon joined her in oblivion. After they caught their breath, Peter slowly pulled out, morning at the loss. Olivia turned, stood up straight and kissed him. It was short and sweet and made Peter's heart ache for more. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close for a hug.

"Please say I'm not dreaming," Olivia whispered.

"I think I should be asking you that."

"So, what happens now?" Olivia asked, not moving her head from its restful place on his chest.

"I want to take you out for dinner." She looked up at him quizzically. "Well, we kinda started this a bit backwards and I've been wanting to ask you out for dinner for awhile now, so why don't we start with that?"

Olivia smiled and actually blushed a bit. "Okay, but can we still do this? Or am I going to have to wait a couple dates."

Peter chuckled and shook his head 'no'. "I think I'd go through withdrawal after a day."

Olivia's smirk lessened and she became serious. "Peter, we can't go public about us and it's not because I'm ashamed, but the Bureau really frowns on this sort of thing and you being my partner – "

"Wait – I'm your partner?" His grin was so big Olivia couldn't help but laugh with him.

"Yes, and since you are, we'll have to keep this a secret." Olivia let it sink in.

Peter looked solemn but determined. "I understand."

*In the next room*

Astrid was about to take a drink of the soda Olivia left behind when Walter started waving his hands and trying to stop her.

"I put a digestive sedative in that!" He said, taking the can from her and dumping it down the sink.

"You drugged Olivia?!" Astrid nearly screeched.

"Oh don't worry, they'll be fine. There's nothing contagious in the air. They needed a strong shove in the right direction. Peter just moves too damn slow."

Astrid stood, mouth gaping at him, and wondered if she could get Broyles to transfer that cute agent that just started to their lab. Walter was obviously a pro at setting people up.


End file.
